1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biometrics authentication system including a light source and an image pickup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the introduction of personal identification techniques (biometrics) using biometrics authentication into access control in a specific area or bank ATMs has begun. As such a method of identifying a living organism, methods using faces, fingerprints, voiceprints, irises, veins and the like as authentication data have been proposed. Among them, the shape pattern of veins under the skin of a finger or a palm hardly changes throughout a lifetime, and is information about the inside of a living organism, so it is difficult to forge, and the method using veins has high safety. Therefore, veins have been used frequently in biometrics authentication.
FIG. 13 shows a schematic view of an example of a biometrics authentication system in a related art proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-272821, Japanese Patent No. 3925338, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-117397 or the like. The biometrics authentication system includes an upper cover 100 on which a light source 101 such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) is mounted, a cover glass 102, an image pickup lens 104 and an image pickup device 103 such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). In the biometrics authentication system, when a living organism 2 is placed on the cover glass 102, and light passes through the living organism 2 from the top thereof, light is absorbed by blood hemoglobin flowing through veins. Thereby, contrast is changed inside the living organism 2, and a change in contrast is received by the image pickup device 104, thereby vein data of the living organism 2 as image pickup data for biometrics authentication is capable of being obtained.